Jealousy is sometimes cute, isn't it?
by TheDamselInShiningArmour
Summary: An abhirika os...I'm not sure if u will like this one. It is not tragic or anything...but still ;) ALL DIE HARD ABHIRIKA AND ONLY ABHIRIKA FANS PLS PM ME...I HAVE SOME THING IMPORTANT TO SAY


Hey guys...I'm back with an abhirika os. Set after a recent episode in which Salunkhe is missing and Abhijeet is jealous of Vaibhav. Theme is given by A.S. Anjaana :) hope u guys like it.

10:30 P.M, ABHIJEET'S HOUSE:

It was a long and tiring day...it was not just the work, it was his also his mind. It kept playing back his conversation with his girlfriend in the forensic lab...she didn't even blush at his compliments properly! It was all because of that Vaibhav!  
Well on second thought, he knew that it was not because of him...it was the work pressure. Yet, he couldn't stand that guy. He did not like Salunkhe sir spending time with Tarika although he was her father figure...but Vaibhav, he loathed seeing the guy anywhere near Tarika.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his maid calling him.

Maid, very loud: kya hua sahab?

Abhijeet: kya hua? kyu chilla rhi ho?

Maid: sahab aap sun hi nahi rahen the...

Abhijeet, embarrassed: haan theek hai theek hai...tumhara kaam hogaya?

Maid: Aap khane mein kya lenge sahab?

Abhijeet: Aaj bhuk nahi hai...tum coffee bana ke flask mein rakh dena...mein pee lunga. Abhi mein sone jaa raha hu...tum coffee bana ke chali jaana.

Maid: lekin sahab aap so jayenge toh darwaza kaun bandh karega?

Abhijeet: Tumhe jo kaha gaya hai...wo karo!

Maid: kya baat hai sahab...aap pareshan lag rahe hai? Tarika madam se jhagda ho gaya kya?

Abhijeet: t-t-tumko aisa kisne bola hain? aisa k-kuch nahi hai.

He went to his room with this, leaving a smile on the maid's face. She made coffee for him all th while humming a love song keeping Abhijeet and Tarika in mind. She was about to leave when someone rang the doorbell.

Maid: Arey Tarika madam aap?

Tarika: tum abhi tak gayi nahi?

Maid : bas nikal rahi thi madam...waise ek baat puchu?

Tarika: haan pucho.

Maid: Kya aapka aur Abhijeet sahab ka jhagda hua hai?

Tarika, blushing a bit: n-nahi toh

"dono ek jaise hain," the maid thought, "kitna pyaar kartein ye dono ek dusre se!"

Tarika: kyu kya hua...uska mood kharab tha kya?

Maid nodded in response.

Tarika: khana bhi nahi khaya hoga?

Maid: nahi khaya...bas coffee banake ghar jane ko bola...aur bola ki wo sone jaa rahein hain.

Tarika: ye Abhijeet bhi na...apna khayal toh jaise isko hai hi nahi...bacha samjhta hai khud ko - theek hai tum jao...mein usse dekhti hu.

The maid left with a smirk while Tarika went to Abhijeet's room, blushing.

The lights were still on and Abhijeet was half asleep on his bed...he was still wearing the same clothes. He had not even removed his coat. His shoes were also lying next to the bed. Tarika smiled at his sleeping form and kept his shoes at their proper place. Then she sat beside him on the bed.

TARIKA'S POV:

Abhijeet aap bhi na...aapko bhi pata hai ki kuch mere aur vaibhav ke beech mein kuch nahi...phir bhi aap itna pareshan ho jaate hain usse dekh kar...lekin itna pareshan hone ki kya zaroorat thi? Aaj mein aapse theek se baat bhi nahi kar paayi lab mein...shayad isliye. Phir bhi Abhijeet...aapko pata hona chahiye ki Salunkhe sir nahi the toh work pressure bahut zyada tha. Chaliye...ab mein aa gayi hu na...ab sab theek ho jayega.

She then caressed his hair making him open his eyes. Seeing tarika he sat up on his bed.

Abhijeet: Arey Tarika ji...aap iss waqt yahan?

Tarika: haan...wo...actually aaj aapse baat nahi kar payi na lab mein...toh man kiya ki aapse mil lu.

Like a small kid, Abhijeet forgot everything about Vaibhav and his face lit up like a million stars.

Abhijeet, moving close to her: Aapka man kiya?...(in flirty tone) mein bhi milu...(normal tone)aapse?

His question was to ask her if she was ready for his moves. Taking her smile as a yes, he smiled.

Tarika's pink cheeks turned crimson as he moved closer to her and her heart beat was faster than ever.

"hai bhagvan...iska ye slow motion waala romance," she thought, "kiss karna hai toh jaldi kare na...aise slow motion mein karega toh mere dil ka kya hoga? Uss din lab mein bhi...na jaane ye mere dil ki dhadkano ko itni tez kaise kar deta hai."

A shiver ran down her spine when she could feel his breath on her neck. She couldn't take it anymore...he made her so nervous that she felt that would faint. On the other hand Abhijeet was enjoying all of this. He placed a small kiss behind her ear and whispered "uss din lab mein reh gaya tha...Salunkhe sahab jo aa gaye the."

Tarika, still blushing: waise aapne khaana khaya?

Abhijeet: haan wo...wo mein...

Tarika, a little angry: nahi khaya na...kitni baar kaha hai ki apna khayal rakha karo?

Abhijeet, smiling: Aap hai na.

Tarika, teasing: Aur agar mein nahi rahi toh?

The smile on Abhijeet's face was replaced by a dead serious look at this.

Abhijeet, keeping his eyes locked in hers: Tarika aisa kabhi mat bolna. Jab tak meri sanse chalengi...tab tak mein tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga...samjhi?

All this concern and love took her to cloud nine...and he proved once again that those 3 words which everyone considered necessary for a relationship was not so indisposable after all. She only smiled in response for no word could describe what she felt.

Tarika, still smiling: acha chalo...aap change karlo. mein khana banati hu tab tak.

Abhijeet into casuals and found Tarika in his kitchen...she had already changed into casuals and the food was almost ready too. Man this girl was fast.

Soon they had a pleasant time during dinner. After that Tarika went to her room (the room she always used when she visited her boyfriend, to be precise). Wishing her a good night, Abhijeet turned around to go to his own room when his mind stopped him.

He wondered if Tarika visited Vaibhav...like she visited him. He knew this was insane yet the very idea was killing him. He had to ask her!  
So he turned around again to face her.

And as though she had read his mind, her face had that "What stupid thing do you want to ask me this time?" look. This look was also accompanied by subtle smile for she knew that it was his incessant love that drove him to think like that.

Abhijeet, ignoring the look on her face: V-vaise Tarika ji...aap aise Vaibhav ke ghar pe bhi?

Tarika, a little shocked: Abhijeet!

Abhijeet, not satisfied with the answer: m-mera matlab hai...ki wo bhi toh aapka dost - dost hai na?

Tarika, soft tone: Aapke bhi toh aur dost hain...kya wo sab aapke ghar pe rukte hain?

Before he could answer, she threw herself into his arms. She then kissed him on one of his temples.

Tarika, noticing that he had softened at this: aap bhi apne sawalon ka jawab jaante hain.

Abhijeet smiled at her and left for his room. "Mein bhi na," he told himself before drifting into sleep, "pata nahi mujhe kya ho jaata hai".

On the other hand Tarika did not go to sleep immediately. Half an hour after he left for his room, she followed him to take a second glance at his peaceful face. She caressed his hair, this time carefully, so that she wouldn't wake him up.

"Good night Abhijeet," she whispered before retiring to her room.

Well guys...to be honest I dint like this one much. Mein toh post nahi karne ka soch rahi thi...phir socha ki kar hi du...aap apne views zaroor batana...reviews ke through :)


End file.
